


One Wish

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy Tsumugi, Fantasy, Forest and mountain setting, GakuTsumu Baby OC, Gakutsumu, Keijirou, Let's care for our environment, Magic Realism, OOC, One of the few GakuTsumu fics I write that it's only the two of them lol, Ranger Gaku, She said she's a fay not a fairy but in the end she's a fairy lol, last chapter is so long my fingers are crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Gaku was recently promoted to a park manager. Not a fairy babysitter.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Untold Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This was supposedly a one-shot but I'm writing too many additional details so yes, one shot in a long shot again lol OTL
> 
> I grew up in a family (and I live in a country) who believe in mythical and earthly creatures :o so yeah
> 
> This is not a coincidence with the massive bush fire in Australia (this concept has been stuck in my head since last month but idk where to start the story :< ) but if this can express my sincere concern for the people, flora, and fauna not only in Australia but also in the whole world, then it's my humble pleasure... >//_//< I really hope they can recover, especially the wildlife T_T

Due to his great performance in handling emergency cases and prompt actions during wild land firefighting, Gaku has been promoted as a park ranger manager in his designated park. He was a promising ally of the nature for his young age.

On his very first day as the new park manager, he vowed to stay true to his commitment in order to achieve his goal for the noble profession: To recruit more forest rangers. For the past recent years, there's an alarming deficit of volunteers and wardens. And Gaku wanted to turn the tables.

Prior to leaving his wooden cabin, he made one last check around his small house. Checking that all his vaults and cabinets were locked and windows were securely closed. He was only one step away from the door when he heard a tiny voice calling his name.

"Gaku-san! Gaku-san! Gaku-san!"

The man in his lemon-colored uniform spun around but there was no one behind him. Was he imagining things?

"Here! Gaku-san! Here!"

He tried to close his eyes to have a better sense of hearing. If his skin pores grew bumpy, then that's 6th sense. But he doesn't have that so whatever.

"Notice me, Gaku-san!"

8 degrees from his left exactly his height. 

Gaku swiftly opened his eyes. 

"Tadaaaaaa!" A blond-haired girl squealed, wide radiant grin plastered on her face as she stretched her slim arms and legs. She's wearing a peach sleeveless dress above her knees.

She's like a real human. Except that she's only as big as his hand. And she has slightly transparent wings.

Gaku swiftly closed his eyes.

"E-E-Eh!? Gaku-san! Gaku-san! You saw me, right? Please look at me again!"

Eyes still closed, he took a sharp spin facing the door, blindly reaching for the knob. Once grabbed, he twisted it immediately but something was keeping his hand in doing a counterclockwise direction.

"Gaku-san! Don't leave yet! Wait! Wait...Y-You're heavy..."

The tiny voice faltered, the same as the two soft small hand-like figures underneath the back of his hand that grew squirmy. That made him anxious. He opened his eyes again. Though his lips were having second thoughts about verbalizing his distressed thoughts.

He removed his hand from the doorknob and flattened it, making his palm support the tiny creature's bare feet. Her skin was lukewarm.

"Thank you! Gaku-san!" She thanked while he's raising her carefully in the same level as his gaze.

His brows furrowed in perplex once he caught a more detailed appearance of the winged creature. "Uhh, you..."

With one sway of her wings, her feet left his palm and she made a graceful twirl. "I'm Tsumugi! I'm a fay!"

Despite her size, he could clearly see her radiant smile. "Okay. You're a fairy, Tsumugi. You're female. You're small. You have wings."

But it turned into a scowl. Still floating in the air, she shook her head. "It's not fairy! It's fay! And I'm small because you're big!"

He positioned his two hands below her, a part of him perturbed about how her thin wings could carry her weight. "Aren't those two the same? Fairy and fay. And yeah, I'm still larger than you."

"Nope! They're not! And you're human! Of course, you're huge!"

"If you're referring to spelling, yes they're not. And not all humans have a tall height."

"But they're really not the same!" She landed on his two palms, her legs spread while her hands were on her hips. "And I know! There are babies!"

"If you say so." One reply for two points. For a little being, she's got a big attitude. 

"Ah!" Her mood suddenly changed as she clapped her hands once. "Can we talk now?"

"Huh? We're talking though?"

"I mean, about the contract?"

He squinted his eyes at her. "Contract?"

"Mhmm! Mhmm! A contract between you and me!"

"Wait a second. I don't think I can catch up." 

The events were testing the pinnacle of his morning person-ness. He inhaled a large amount of oxygen and exhaled through his nose, supposedly his breath but it might result to a nonsense comment from the "fay" in front of his face. Like how "hot" the "wind" from his "lungs" was or the "air pressure" could have blown her away.

Tsumugi tapped her foot, the one on his left palm, hands still on her hips. "Hmm...Do you want the short or the long explanation?"

He glanced at the antique wall clock at the right side. "Short."

She leaped to fly. "You," she paused and touched the tip of his nose with her very tiny index. "Need me!" She swirled herself.

Since she's flying again, he rested his hand on his side, the other one wiping his nose to prevent himself from sneezing. "Forget it, I want the long explanation."

She chuckled at how his nose turned red. 

"Are you going to explain or laugh?" His voice was annoyed.

"Ahahaha! Sorry! You just look like the song Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer!"

"Are you comparing me to an animal?"

She hugged her stomach. "Ahahahahahahaha!" 

"You know what, I'm out of this," Gaku retaliated. He took a step past her, ready to exit his cabin.

Tsumugi abruptly blocked him, spreading her arms and legs in front of his face. "Wait! Gaku-san! I’ll explain now!”

Thank goodness he was able to stop on taking another step. Or else, his nose would be in contact again to her, specifically a body part he's too flushed to continue thinking of. And it's not only his nose that would turn red if ever. 

"O-Okay...," he cleared his throat. "Can you please not move around too much?"

"Ah! Then let's talk there!" She pointed at the east side of his studio type cabin where a wooden chair and table were positioned. He sat on the chair while she stood on the table. 

"Can you hear me, Gaku-san?" Her two hands at the edges of her lips.

He crossed his arms. "Why don't you just fly instead of shouting?"

"I'm already tired ahahaha...," her voice decreased in volume like her wings that stopped flapping.

Gaku slid his fingers through his hair and sighed. "You're quite a fairー"

"Fay!" And her voice was back to the normal hyper tone.

He massaged his temple. "Yeah, fay." He then rested his elbows above the table, his chin propped in the back of his fingers.

She felt alarmed when he closed their distance. "G-G-G-Gaku-san!!! Why are y-y-y-you so close!!??" From her view, he’s a leaning tower that could crush her anytime.

For someone who was only an inch away from his face earlier, he found her odd. Very odd. “You said you’re tired.”

“Oh!”

“Five minutes.”

“Oh?”

“You have 5 minutes to explain.”

“E-E-Eh!?”

“Time is ticking.”

Tsumugi shook her head quickly and slapped her cheeks. “Okay! Okay! Do you have any bottle with you?”

Gaku’s nice enough to scan his combined mini kitchen and dining area instead of asking why. “I have.” He inclined his head on their left side. “It’s a bottle jar though.”

She turned her head to the direction, revealing an empty bottle jar at the top of the wooden kitchen counter. “That will do!” 

She pressed her lips against her index finger and pointed it to the jar. An array of pink petals materialized between her and the item. His eyes couldn’t afford to blink at what has bobbed up in front of him. The jar suddenly shrank in size, from one ruler to approximately a handbreadth. If it still had cookies inside it, would the cookies also become smaller?

“Gaku-san! Please bring it over here!” 

His bewilderment vanished as soon as her pitched cry reached his ears. “U-Uhh, sure.”

When the bottle jar was already beside her, she bowed her head at him and looked at him directly with her unwavering pink eyes.

“Once again, I’m Tsumugi. I’m a fay of this forest. As one of its guardians, I’m here to assist you, Gaku-san.”

“I never recalled having an assistant fay when I’m promoted.”

She shook her head lightly, eyes still not tearing away from him. “Not all humans can see us."

“Then why can I see you?”

She flashed him a gentle smile. “Because I chose Gaku-san to help.”

“I don’t get it. Where’s the part that I need you?”

“I can grant one wish of yours.” 

With that brave claim, she was able to make him silent. 

And he started considering her seriously. “How? Do you even know what my wish is? What if it’s something impossible?”

She faced the item on her right side. “This bottle,” she paused to touch the glass jar. “When this bottle is filled with flowers, I can make any of your wish come true.”

“Then I’ll just pick up flowers and put them inside it,” he deadpanned.

“No! No! No! It’s not like that! Not flowers from the nature!” She corrected, hopping on the table.

“You’re consuming too much time,” he reminded.

Tsumugi bit her lower lip. “The flowers will appear after a good deed. Like, when you helped beings and that made them happy or relieved, anything considered as a positive feeling…”

“In short, it’s still me who does the work.” Gaku removed his arms from the table. “This will go nowhere.”

“Huh?”

“I can work on my own. And I can achieve my dreams with my own hands.” He already stood from the chair.

“I’m not yet done! Please! Gaku-san!” She screamed, running on the table to chase him. Sadly, she already reached the edge.

He paced toward the door once more. “Thanks but no thanks. Just give your flowers to someone else.”

In spite of the weakness she’s feeling, she forced to fly to him. “My 5 minutes is not yet…” 

“I’m leaving–,” he momentarily cut off his own sentence. He was sure her voice was somewhere along the high screech and the simply merry sound. He spun around to look behind him.

“…Over…,” her voice dropped as soon as her body dropped too.

His eyes widened, adrenaline rush taking over his muscles. “Tsumugi!” He hurriedly sprinted to catch her from falling, stretching out his arms and making a curve on his palms.

Fortunately, she fell right exactly between his palms. He felt her body temperature increased compared to before. She’s like a boiling kettle. He cautiously walked to his low bed, gingerly laying her. He’s not sure if the blanket was too heavy for her so he checked his wardrobe for a face towel.

Once he saw her face changed into a relaxed expression, he slammed his face against his palm.

* * *

When Tsumugi woke up, she was still feeling dizzy. She tried to force her eyelids upward. Her sight was met by a light bulb on the ceiling. She sat up and noticed not only the white towel that was covering her but also the fluffy surface she’s sitting on.

“How are you feeling?” Gaku asked calmly as he could.

“Gaku-san…?” She called the man in a blue round neck shirt, sitting on the wooden floor while typing on his laptop that was placed on his low bed. He was only a few inches away from her.

He stopped typing and glanced at her. “You fainted,” he said before returning his attention to his laptop screen. “Three days ago.”

“Oh…” She looked outside the window. The only thing that was bright was the moon. No wonder why the light bulb was on. “Sorry...” 

He sure didn’t hear that weak voice even if he intently sat near her, but judging her sullen expression, it was definitely an apology. “I told them I have a diarrhea.”

“Huh…?”

“I’m doing a home-based work so technically, I’m not missing in action.”

She watched him as he slid his finger on his laptop then type and so on.

“Tsumugi.”

She snapped out from her daze. “Y-Y-Y-Yes?”

“You haven’t answered my question. How are you feeling?”

She slowly removed her lower body from the cover of his towel. At first, she wobbly stood up, making him jolt in reflex and extending his right arm so his hand could support her side. 

“Ahahaha…! Gaku-san, it’s alright! I’ll land on your pillow!” She cheerfully assured him as her tiny hands grabbed his pinky finger.

He frowned. “It’s alright but you’re not alright.”

She only laughed nervously in response.

Once in physical contact, he felt it again. Her hot body temperature. “Three minutes.”

“Three mi– W-W-W-W-Wah!” She found herself scooped by his hand and drawn near to his face.

“Three minutes left for your explanation. I’m already close so you don’t have to talk loudly,” he straightforwardly elaborated the reasons behind his action.

She gave him a blissful smile. “Thank you, Gaku-san.”

For a moment, Gaku felt something ticklish in his heart. But he shoved it off when she composed herself, modestly kneeling on his palm while her clenched fists were on her lap.

“Umm…We stopped at the flowers, right?”

“Yeah. You said not the flowers from nature,” he followed. “But flowers out of good will if I’m not mistaken.”

She nodded. “Mhmm. It doesn’t matter if it’s a person or an animal…Or even a plant. I mean, any living being!”

“Why did you choose me?”

“Because Gaku-san is very active! You’re very responsible! You’re a good leader and you don’t hesitate in lending a hand! People admire you! You’ve also rescued many animals too! You’re also guarding the forest sanctuary, right! That’s why there’s not much loggers in this mountain!”

The blush on his face was unnoticeable due to the contrasting color of the light bulb. “Uhh, thanks. But it still doesn’t convince me,” he admitted. “No matter how I chunk the details, it’s not me who needs you at all.”

Her shoulders dropped like her spirits. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone’s just like me here.”

“But you’re the one who’s appointed as the new park manager!”

“You have powers. Why would you need a human?” 

Tsumugi flinched at his words. Her lips remained parted as she was at loss of words. 

Gaku noticed her unresponsiveness. “…Did I hit a sensitive spot?”

She instantly let out a nervous laugh. “Ahahahaha! No! No!”

“You’re not only bad at explaining. You’re bad at lying too.”

She clenched her fists tightly, controlling herself.

“Two more minutes,” he noted. Nonetheless, he just wanted her to continue. He knew well his sharp tongue wasn’t helping at all so he leaned closer to the little creature on his hand. “I’ll listen until the last second. I promise.”

Surprised with the softness he’s showing her, her eyes glistened, lips gradually forming a curve. 

“Gaku-san is my last chance to become a sun fairy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing too many one-shots by chapters (≖͞_≖̥) I know I have so many pending stories.................................
> 
> This is just me and my self-indulgent GakuTsumu prompts X.X
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Filling the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Supposedly 2 chapters but now...three...*cries*
> 
> I forgot to mention! This is like Arrietty and Thumbelina, only that Tsumugi's as big as a hand :D
> 
> I wanted to write a different (out of character/OOC lol) Gaku and Tsumugi but it's just me and...my GakuTsumu silliness (≖͞_≖̥)

“Gaku-san is my last chance to become a sun fairy.”

Despite the curve in her lips, the sadness in her eyes couldn’t be hidden. Eventually, her feelings took form of tears. Gaku maintained a calm mien, albeit that her words apparently sent a massive load above his shoulders. As a ranger, the term “responsibilities” wasn’t new to him. He’s living with it since he has decided to walk the path of a selfless profession. Others first before himself. Who would have wanted to live in a rather dilapidated wooden cabin alone in the middle of the forest when there are endless options of comfortable residences in the plains of the cities and suburbs?

“Ah…,” she sighed as she wiped the edge of her left eye. “Sorry, I’m really taking long ahahaha…”

He waited for her to dry her tears before he asked. “What is a sun fairy?”

“Sun fairies are stewards of the flora. They gain energy from the sunlight for cultivation. They tend plants and trees in such ways like supplementing more nutrients, curing diseases, making them grow faster, bearing more fruits, strengthening their roots, and so on. Anything for the good of their hosts.”

“Why do you call yourself a fay?”

“All fairies start from being a fay. Once fays have collected enough happiness inside a bottle, we can choose what kind of fairy we want to be. Since I know to myself I want to become a sun fairy, I can regain strength just from the sunlight.”

“I get it. So yours is any positive feelings then flowers, correct?”

She happily nodded at the fact that he recalled it. “Mhmm! Mhmm! I love flowers, that’s why!”

“Why do you want to become a sun fairy? Can’t you stay as a fay forever?”

“Would a human want to become a baby forever?”

“Maybe. No problems in life.”

She frowned. “Even babies have problems…”

“Well, yeah. But humans have no choice but to grow up.”

“For us, it’s like a coming of age. It’s a living proof that we’re worthy of our existence. Fays who don’t turn into fairies are a disgrace…”

“Uhh…,” he trailed off. “That’s harsh.”

“And,” she turned her head down. “Fays don’t live a long life.”

His body jerked in startle. Why is he her last chance? How long has she been living as a fay? Is she going to die soon? So many questions in his head. “W-Wait, what are you saying?”

She placed her clenched fists on her chest. “I…I’ve failed a lot of times…I’ve already worked with many humans for years but…”

“You don’t fill the bottle?”

She shook her head. “No, we do fill the bottle but they always ask for something before we gather enough flowers to say that it’s really fully filled…”

“Were the bottles the same size for all fays? I mean, a standard size.”

“Yes.”

“So you can grant someone’s wish even without completely filling the bottle.”

“I can but…,” she paused to stare at him with dejected eyes. “We start from the bottom…”

“You mean, the bottle becomes empty again?”

“Mhmm…The same for my abilities…The flowers are like my combined stamina and magic…We can start over again but it’s either they stop helping me or time’s up for the contract…”

He cocked his head, fitting the pieces of the puzzle. “So the reason why you fainted three days ago is you have no source of vitality.”

She quietly nodded, head lowered.

“And the reason why you’re awake now is this.”

With his free hand, Gaku reached out to open his drawer, which was just beside his low bed. He took out something from there before closing it with his elbow. 

“Tsumugi,” he called the fay whose head was still down. “There are white flowers in the bottle.”

Tsumugi swiftly raised her head and looked at the glass jar he’s holding with his another hand. It’s not empty now. “Gaku-san…”

For the first time, he smiled at her. “Don’t worry. My wish is not so simple that your eight flowers can grant it right away.”

She used her hands to hold on his palm, supporting herself to stand. “There really are gardenias inside…”

Oh, so that’s called a gardenia. He positioned both her and the jar above his bed so she won’t have to fly and spend her energy, if flying consumes it. “How long do we have?”

“Huh…?” She mumbled. Her fingers were touching the jar but her eyes were shifted to the man gazing down at her, 

“You said something a while ago about the termination of contract.”

“Oh.” Her fingers started to curl until her whole hands formed into loose fists.

He didn’t like her reaction. After all, this is her final opportunity. “Is it tomorrow?”

On spur of a moment, she let out a laugh. “Ahahaha! No! Not that fast!”

“Then tell me,” he grumbled. She’s making such a despondent face a few seconds ago.

“We have five months. It could have been longer but every time I restart, the time diminishes.”

His curiosity peaked. “By how long?”

She broke a sweat while scratching her jaw. “By a week ahahaha….!”

“If I’m your first chance, how long do we have then?”

“…A year…”

Gaku’s lips formed an ‘o’. Just how long has she been doing the same cycle?

* * *

“Gaku-san! Gaku-san! It’s time to wake up! Gaku-san!” 

“My alarm clock is not yet ringing…,” Gaku moaned, rolling over the other side of his bed.

“It will in a few minutes! Beat your alarm clock!” Tsumugi landed on his white pillow.

“Let’s wait for it…,” he pleaded drowsily, his hand involuntarily grabbing his blanket to cover his head.

“The sun has risen too! Rise now! Now! Now! Now!” Tsumugi kept on hopping on his pillow.

He felt as if his head was on a rocking boat and the non-stop waves made him muddled. “Tsumugi…Stop…”

“Only if you wake up!”

“Argh…,” he grouched as he sat up with all possible haste, uncovering himself from the blanket. His back was slouched forward, his black shirt drooping from his shoulders.

The fay combed his bed hairs. “Gooooooood mooooooooorning!” 

Before Gaku could open his eyes at the source of his new alarm clock, she has already flown to the casement window between the mini kitchen and the door. Him relocating his lower bed last night to the direction of the morning sunlight coming from another casement window at the eastern side of his log cabin was a success. Or too much of a success because she’s getting too much energy from the sunlight.

He stretched his back and arms. Finally, he could go to a field work. After a quick bath and change of clothes, he went straight to eat his breakfast: four breads with strawberry jam. 

“Tsumugi, do you eat? I mean, like humans.” He asked the fairy who’s lolling at the corner of the table.

“Nope! All I need is the sun!” She merrily answered. “But if you’ll give me food, I can eat it!”

“You’re confusing.”

“Ahahaha! By the way, Gaku-san.”

He hummed in response since he was wiping his mouth.

“I can’t say enough thank you to you.”

He watched her daze at the trees outside, swinging her legs back and forth while still sitting on the table. “Thank me after we’ve got your things from your house.”

“Oh yeah!” She shifted her gaze to him. “When can we go to my house?”

“According to your description, it’s relatively far from here. We can go there on my day off this weekend.”

“Still a few days from now…”

He started cleaning the table. “So we can have the whole day. While we’re on it, I’ll check the area at the northern woods.”

“I got it! Can we bring a bag for my stuffs?”

“Sure. I’ll bring one.” If it’s for her things, which were definitely as minute as she is, a small sling bag will do. 

Or so he thought.

“You never told me I should bring a bag like my backpack,” Gaku growled as he assisted Tsumugi in carrying her “stuffs” from her tree house. 

What she referred to as her abode was a trunk of a tree with a hole on its bark. While they were on their way to the mountain top, she shared a good number of her anecdotes such as her childhood mostly spent by playing with the wild rabbits, her exploring the whole mountain area with her late parents, both sun fairies, and how a kind flock of birds helped her build her house in the pine tree, the very same pine tree that’s in front of them.

“But I didn’t think you’ll bring that kind of bag!” She shouted from inside while carrying a yellow yarn.

“And I never thought you’ll have a bunch of trashes with you,” he whined as soon as he took the yarn from her, trying to fit it with other human items inside the black bag he brought.

“We still have 26 floors left!” Her voice echoed inside the tree.

He heaved a sigh and zipped the bag that was fastened across his chest. He climbed down the pine tree, relying on the winch rope wrapped around his waist and his sturdy legs on the tree trunk. There were three things he was grateful at. First, he was wearing light clothes only: blue plain shirt, black sweat shorts, and a pair of gray rubber shoes. Second, the tree was not as tall as the others or else, he would have been stuck at such an altitude for who knows how many hours. Moreover, the rest of the taller pine trees were shading him from the sun. Third, he’s a morning person.

They began their journey (which for Tsumugi was a “mission” called “A Fay’s Migration”) around 5:30 a.m. and from his house to hers, it took almost 2 hours only, thanks to the shortcuts she led him into, which he noted at his notebook after he asked for a break. After all, it was only him who was marching his legs on the rocky road and muddy slopes. She was guiding him while sitting on his shoulder. 

He took out a wedge from his pocket and started peeling a tree bark. Next time, he’d always bring a drill with him. “Tsumugi! I made a hole now,” his voice resonated from the small round hollow to the depths of ~~the tree trunk~~ her high-rise house.

Her relocation (4 hours of bringing over items from her house to his bag) was longer than their overall travel time. Gaku’s legs were so numb from transforming himself to a semi-koala while his back seemed to forget the straight posture he’s always maintained, replacing it with a backward curve. His muscles were crying blaringly, especially his torso and thighs, that his crunching stomach didn’t win against it. As soon as they went back to his cabin around 2 p.m., he skipped lunch and dove into his bed.

When he woke up in the evening, the fay was still arranging her items that they placed temporarily on the dining table.

“You have more things than I do,” his voice was gruff from sleep.

“Ah! Gaku-san!” She spun around with her feet. “You’re awake!”

He noticed she’s not flying. “No more energy?”

“I made them small…,” she sheepishly smiled. 

“Sorry, should I have not touched them?” He felt a little guilty. Her items were simply miniatures when she stored them inside her house but as soon as they fell onto his hand, they reverted back to their original sizes.

“If Gaku-san didn’t help me, it might take a week before I get them out of my house hahahaha!”

“But why doesn't the jar return to its size when I’m holding it?”

“Because I did the magic during our contract!”

“So I can touch these? They won’t freak me out again?” He didn’t want to have a series of heart attacks again when her items rapidly grow in size.

“Ahahaha! Don’t worry! They won’t!”

What’s scattered on the table were umbrellas, wallets, books, notebooks, tissues, handkerchiefs, yarns, hygiene and sewing materials, hair clips, pony tails, utensils, and even school items. They decided to leave the ornaments for aesthetics purposes since they wouldn’t fit inside his bag such as face mirrors, vases, small framed paintings, flowers, dried leaves, various petals, bird feathers, and the likes; the same for some portable parts of gadgets like copper, wires, and so on. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have furniture. You can make a tree mansion if you’d want,” he amused himself with his imagination. How he wished he could have seen her 26-story tree house. Does she have a wardrobe too?

“They’re too large! It drains my energy a lot too!”

He let out a chuckle at the swaying mini girl, striving to hold a silver fork. He helped her by tweezing the utensils between his fingers. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll just make dinner. Do you mind if I put your items inside the drawer for now?”

She pressed her index against her lips. The fork shrank upon being tapped by her. “This is the last one! Thank you!”

* * *

“From now on, this is your house.”

Gaku revealed a popsicle stick-made house that resembled his cabin. He moved his pillow to the corner of his low bed’s left side and placed the improvised structure to the upper right side, vertically. It was as wide as his pillow.

“Oh…Wow…,” Tsumugi murmured, her hands cupping her cheeks as she stared at her new house.

“It has one floor only but,” he paused, putting his hands immediately inside his hoodie’s pockets. “I hope you’ll like it.”

She stepped on the cushion and started exploring the interior of his gift to her. The temperature was warmer and the floor was smooth. The same with the walls. It also had more openings. They’re not holes anymore but windows. He wanted to see her reaction while examining his teeny masterpiece but he might make the foundation, his bed, crank and startle her. 

Once she’s done, she took a flight toward him, an evident glee in her voice. “Thank you so much, Gaku-san! I’ll turn it into a wonderful house! But when did you make it?”

“During my break time. When you’re out there watching over the animals in the sanctuary.”

“So that’s why Gaku-san has scratches on his fingers…”

He was surprised to hear her observation. “Huh?”

“I tried to put band aids around your fingers but they all end up sticking on my hair…” Her face turned a bit red from embarrassment.

“Wait. You noticed those?”

She bobbed her head. “Of course…I also look after Gaku-san…”

Since there’s no use from hiding it, he removed his hands from his hoodie’s pockets. He then put out something from the side pocket of his backpack. “Here. I also made a bed for you.”

“Gaku-san…,” her voice quivered like her eyes. “How can I thank you…”

“H-Hey, don’t cry.” He put down the mini bed on the top of the drawer. He placed one hand below her feet. “If you want to thank me, just…”

She wiped her tears and looked at him. “Just…?”

He turned away his head from her. “Help me with the band aids.” Hoping his blushing cheeks were unnoticeable.

* * *

“How did you enter a contract with me again?”

Gaku asked out of the blue while monitoring the CCTVs from his office, watching the team members he dispatched to perform his proposed aftermath solutions. A line of radio phones was on his table, just in case someone asked for more detailed instructions. There was an incident of burning trees at the mountain foot. Thankfully, his team was able to clear out the fire and also catching the suspects. It seemed that they’re doing it for charcoals that they’d sell to a mining company. The word “contract” was mentioned during the interrogation process and that somehow lighted a bulb in his brain.

And he asked it over a radio phone.

“I did magic!” She simply replied over her mini radio phone, one that Gaku gave her several weeks ago when she insisted to do a different field work.

“Powers again huh.”

“Not powers! Magic!” She corrected.

“Yeah. I get it. But I mean, how?”

“The usual! Kiss my finger and point!”

“Ah. Point only.”

“Hm?”

He cleared his throat. “N-Nothing.” 

“Ah, Gaku-san, team member number four is doing it wrong.”

He immediately focused his attention to the screen that was reflecting the specified team member. Upon seeing his mismatched actions, he grabbed a radio phone to contact him.

“There! He got it right now!” She informed.

He grabbed the first phone he’s using earlier, returning the other one on the table. “Thanks. Are you doing good?” 

“Mhmm! I don’t feel tired at all!”

“It’s almost sunset already.”

“We have many flowers so I’m not that weak anymore hahahaha!”

His voice shifted in tone. “Doesn’t mean you should consume all your stamina in a day. And it’s only 35% of the jar.”

But hers was as lively as ever. “But it’s been six weeks only! We’re doing a veryyyyyyy fast progress!”

“It’s fast even without you so just let me do the work.”

“Aren’t you glad I’m helping you…?”

He made a pincer grasp on his temples. “Of course, I am. But I can’t afford to see you collapse again for the third time.” The first time was their first meeting. The second time was last week, when she used her magic to a few baskets of poisonous mushrooms and herbs on the forests that his team members picked out, supposedly additional condiments for their meals.

“That…That’ll never happen again! And it’s an emergency case so I needed to go all-out!” 

“Fine.” He gave up. Tsumugi won today’s round. “Just go back to the cabin when you feel like it.”

“But how about Gaku-san?”

“I’m gonna work until midnight. I can’t leave my colleagues out there.”

She could imagine his dedicated eyes. He’s probably scrutinizing everything that’s flashed on his monitors. “O-Okay…Please don’t overwork yourself too, Gaku-san.”

“Yeah. The window beside the bed was slightly open so you can enter there.”

The energy in her voice eventually decreased. “Thank you…I wish I can do more to help Gaku-san…”

“If you really want to help, go home and make me less stressed.”

She heard his suppressed laugh at the end of his sentence. Maybe, she’ll back down for now. “Okay…Gaku-san won today…”

But he surrendered earlier, didn’t he. “Nah. I think it’s a tie.”

“Eh?”

“Nothing. Just go home and sleep.”

“It’s too early! I can still see the sun!”

“Close your eyes and count the flowers, I mean the gardenias inside the jar then.”

She laughed at his hilarious idea. And he heard it. Which made him unconsciously smile.

* * *

“Tsumugi, how long are you gonna shower?” 

Gaku whinged from the other side of his shower room after knocking several times. How many times did he check the door for a note? Suddenly, a piece of paper was slid above the threshold. _Please open the door now_

He ran his fingers through his hair before twisting the doorknob. His sight was met by a fluttering fay in front of the mirror, on a pink bathrobe with a pink towel wrapped around her hair upward. She was humming merrily.

“You’re taking ages than I do,” he complained. He’s able to brush his teeth at his kitchen sink already. If only he had his soap with him, he could have washed his face, neck, and arms too just so to utilize his waiting time.

“Just do things while waiting for me! And females shower longer than males!”

“I did that and I know that but for your size–”

“I’m still a girl!”

Gaku smacked his forehead. “Fine. Fine. Just get out already. It’s my turn now.”

When she wafted past him and completely exited the shower room, the first thing he did was to look at the mirror. Oh damn. His face was red. Not because he saw Tsumugi on a bathrobe. Foremost, she’s wearing a relatively short dress every day and it’s been two months and a half since he has memorized her routine and lifestyle which resembled a human’s. Not because of her very pleasant scent too like she’s taken a flower bath.

She’s eating with him sometimes, nibbling on a nail-sized food. She’s taking a bath daily, more than he does in terms of how many times in a day; good thing that there’s no charge for water utility. She’s reading books, before she sleeps. She can sew; she’s actually sewn all his worn-out socks and shirts without him knowing. She can actually cook, mentoring him frequently about some vegetable dishes. She sings songs he's familiar with, mostly nursery rhymes though when they're on their way to and fro his work.

But out of all the things about her, there’s one fact that’s very obvious.

She’s right. She’s still a girl. And he’s a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is on the go!!!!!!! (ง ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)ง
> 
> I hope I'm not making it rushed but yeah, almost three months for them who are living under the same warm cabin I guess lol 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Filling the Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Took me days to materialize the anime scene-like episodes in my head into words OTL
> 
> I hope I'm able to give justice in their OOCness lol :I
> 
> P.S. This is freaking longer than I originally plotted lol

“Thank you for your wonderful performance today. You’re all dismissed.”

The sun was setting behind the mixed violet and red orange clouds. A group of military soldiers in a camouflage uniform and rangers in their usual lemon-colored coats bid their farewell and respect to Gaku before they completely left the woods. They all attended the three-day seminar about wild and poisonous plants, also about diseased trees for extra caution. For a more efficient exposure, Gaku led the combined forces in the mountain area. 

And Tsumugi was a very big blessing. "Gaku-san too! Thank you for your wonderful performance today!” She told him, soaring just beside his left ear. 

He has gotten used to it. Her also saying the same words he’d tell his colleagues and subordinates after a long day of dedicated work. For three months.

“You too. Thanks. I’m still not dismissed though." He wore his face mask once more and went on to patrol around the forested area. He put out the flashlight from his belt.

And his tiny companion wasn't pleased by that. “I told you, you don’t need a flashlight anymore! I can guide you! I know this mountain very very very well!"

“You’ve used plenty of your powers today. Go rest.” He tapped his shoulder with his free hand, signaling her to stop flying and just sit.

“It's magic! Not powers!" She corrected, hands on her waist and still floating in the air. "And we have many flowers already so I'm doing great!"

"Yeah. Magic powers."

"It's MA-GIC only!"

"It's magic if you take a rest."

"I'm not feeling tired!"

For three months too, they've been arguing like a bunny with strong kicks and a leopard with pointed fangs. 

Gaku stopped on a grassy slope. 

"Wah! Gaku-san!" She yelped in surprise when he suddenly halted, making her face bump against the back of his head. "Why did you stop?"

He didn't respond to her.

"Umm...Gaku-san?" She was about to tap the back of his shoulder when he spun around.

"Tsu...mu...gi...," his big voice was chilling low. He turned on the flashlight, placing it below his chin. He enlarged his eyes and nostrils to appear frightening.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her scream, as loud and high-pitched as a human's voice, made the birds take a flight away from the trees.

"TSU...MU...GI...," his voice was in a maximum vibrato. He slowly leaned forward to her.

She quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "STOP IT GAKU-SAN!!!!!!!!" How she wished she could use her gauze wings to cover herself but if she did, the gravity would do its role.

"TSU. MU. GI," his daunting voice sent more goosebumps to her.

"FINE! FINE! I'LL REST!" She shrieked. Still covering her eyes, she used her feet to search for the curve between his neck and shoulder.

"Good," his tone was back to flat. He also removed the flashlight from his chin. When she's still blindly searching, he pushed her back lightly to guide her.

Tsumugi gradually removed her hands from her face and finally sat. "T-Thank you..."

But when Gaku smiled in relief at her, she wanted to cover her face again.

* * *

“Woooooow! Gaku-san! Look! It's more than half already!” 

Tsumugi joyfully flew around the glass jar above the wooden drawer beside his low bed.

He plopped his back on the soft cushion. “Good for you.”

“Gaku-san!” She formed bubbles on her cheeks. She flew toward him and landed on his chest.

“You’re getting fat, Tsumugi,” he flatly stated. Deep inside him, he wanted to laugh.

“I just grew in size!” She stomped her feet in protest.

"One inchーHey!” His tired back didn't want to yield in not leaving the comfort of his bed so he just shot her a glare. "Be mindful! You’re heavy!” 

She ignored his remarks. "We have 647 gardenias now!"

"It's very diligent of you to count it one by one. Did you find anything other than a flower in the bottle?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said what appears inside is something connected to your likes or favorite stuff. Yesterday, you were all chummy around the grove."

"Umm so...? I was just happy that they could see me."

"Just check if there are bugs inside."

Her face was painted in pink hues. “Why does Gaku-san always tease me!”

“I’m not teasing you. I’m merely stating facts."

She stopped stomping. "Then why aren't you saying...," her voice grew quiet. 

He gave her a confused look. "Say what?" 

One of her wings covered half of her blushing face that was lowered. "...I'm pretty..."

His heart skipped a beat on the rather modest fay. It's one of the rare times when she's abnormally shy. And her beauty sparkles more when she's like that. Instead of replying by words, he chose to respond differently. Using his little finger, he brushed away her wing gently. When she looked at him, he lightly tapped her cheek. More like, the side of her face.

She would speak but the little affection he's displaying was too captivating. A curve formed in her lips as she enjoyed leaning on his finger. Eventually, his face also brightened. He rested his other hand above his upper chest. "You can sleep here if you want."

"Eh?" She didn't know if she has snapped out of her daydream or she's not dreaming.

"Waking up with a pretty girl sounds great to me," his voice was more manly. He didn't care if his face was blushing as long as she's got her eyes on him.

* * *

Normally, Gaku finds his head in an up and down motion because of a rocking pillow. More often than not, it's steered by a squall from the fay who's squawking like a different bird each day. However, after she started sleeping on his chest with his hand as her pillow and a portion of his blanket as hers too, his morning alarm has transfigured.

Tsumugi would speak softly in his left ear, her hands patting his left cheek. When he rises to sit, she would fix his mussed hair. When he opens his eyes, she's still wearing her pink striped pajamas unlike before when she's already dressed in her peach sleeveless dress. They also set a time in using the bathroom. While he's eating breakfast, she's showering. Since she takes long, he'll also wash the dishes, brush his teeth, and pack his bag.

Nothing changed during his field work ー when he's part of the patrol group in complex investigations, she'd help him gather evidence by touching the trees or wild animals, which can see her, to receive recollections. When he's acting as the tour guide for visitors, especially students, she'd contribute to the beauty effects of the forest by making the flowers bloom, the trees, particularly the leaves, more refined, and clearing out the path with the help of the nature (such as moving branches, swaying vines, and so on.) When he's involved in search and rescue operations as a diver and a helicopter pilot, she'd patiently wait for him in his office, monitoring the CCTV cameras just in case his colleagues were not in a good shape in watching over the small details. When he's simply examining equipments and infrastructures as part of regular maintenance, she'd ask him some queries about the tools and the functions, which he expounds distinctly. She thought she could finally get him to let join him when it's rainy days now that they're "closer." Nonetheless, with what's going on between them, all the more that he's more protective. 

"Just count the flowers in the bottle again," Gaku suggested to the floating fay while he put on his boots.

"That's boring."

"I received a book about botany from a junior. Said his scientist father is one of the authors."

"I probably know more than the book about plants."

"How about sew your clothes? You grow kinda fast these past few weeks."

Tsumugi, whose height is now half of his arm, pouted as she descended on his low bed. "I've already resized this dress, my bathrobe, and my pajamas."

"Make something for the cold season. Socks, muffler, gloves, and jacket. You don't wear any footwear. Why don't you make one?"

"That's too much effort."

"I'll not bring my laptop. You know how to use it, right?" 

"It's raining hard so the internet is probably slow."

"There are a lot of things to do there even without the internet. You can play solitaire or minesweeper."

"That's so old...And I never win in minesweeper..."

"I have movies there."

"All your movies are action..."

"Try to draw there. You know the software on the toolbar."

"I can only draw stick figures..."

"It's a bed weather. Why not sleep?"

"It's just 6:30 in the morning..."

"Then sleep the whole day."

"Are youー"

"Tsumugi. Don't be stubborn and just stay here," his voice displayed subtle irritation.

Which she noticed. "Why don't you let me outside when it's raining? It's just water."

"Because it's dangerous. There's a thick fog. The wind is stronger. Sometimes, it's zero visibility. Trees are falling. The thunders are booming. If lightning strikes, I need to be more focused as a firefighter."

"That's not rainy, that's stormy."

"No storm begins as a storm. I'm a forest ranger. I practice the same caution in any situation."

"There you go again...," her brows knitted. "I'm a fay. I'm a guardian of this forest no matter what theー"

"Just listen to me, Tsumugi. Aren't we through this? Last month, two months agoー"

"Why don't you listen to me once then...," her voice trembled as soon as her eyes became watery.

Gaku heaved a deep sigh. He knelt on the floor to match her level. "Tsumugi, listenー"

"I won't." She turned her head away.

He sighed again. "If you don't like what I said, then don't listen to me ever again."

Little by little, she faced his way. 

"I love you, Tsumugi," Gaku tenderly confessed.

Even if Tsumugi knows it already, it's the first time he admitted it out loud. And that made her red not because she's still dismayed but her heart was thumping faster than ever before.

"That's why I want you safe. I can't guarantee to protect you when I also need to look after myself. It's man versus nature."

"Gaku-san...," she breathed. "I love Gaku-san too so I want to be there with you...I also want you safe and sound."

A smile lightened his face. "I can manage. I'm doing this for years. Don't fret too much."

In spite of her submissive voice, she wasn't still smiling. "Okay..."

And he didn't want her lonely during his absence. "I have good news for you later."

"...Why not say it now?"

"So you'll keep yourself occupied."

Ah. He truly knows her. When she's distracted, she's better off jotting down whatever was in her mind until she starts writing a set of recipes out of the blue. Tsumugi exhaled lazily in defeat. "...I get it. I'll stay inside. Again..."

He patted her head, a mellow smile still on his face. "I'm off then." He stood up and treaded toward the door. 

Suddenly, she flew, catching up to him just when he was about to push the door open. "W-W-Wait...!"

"What is it, Tsumugi?"

She twiddled her fingers on her chest. "Umm..."

"I need to go...," his voice mild as he reminded. "The rain is pouring harder. We need to rescue...," his voice faded when she gave him a peck on his cheek. 

"...Stay safe. I'll wait for you," she meekly said. The lower half of her blushing face was covered by her hands.

Gaku was too speechless in rescuing his sweetened heart. If it weren't for the loud gust outside, he would have remained shock. "Y-Yeah...Please wait for me..." He swore to himself that he'd pay her a hundred fold for that when he comes back.

Which he did.

"Are you...for real?" Tsumugi hesitantly questioned as she rested above him, already in her pajamas. 

Gaku showed the doubting fay a smile. "Yeah. The weather forecast team reported that it will be sunny tomorrow onward too so I thought after the relief goods operation, we can stay in the town for a while."

"The town...Houses...Bakery...Shops...Fountain...Garden..." Her eyes were sparkling.

"It'll be your first time there, no?"

"It will be!"

"There are more animals there. Be careful not to attract untamed pets."

"Yes!"

He chuckled at her uplifted mood. "I'll call it a night then. My body is beat."

Tsumugi nodded at him before she leaned forward to kiss his nose. "Good night, Gaku-san!"

It's unfair that she's the only one who gets to kiss him due to their size difference, so as much as he wanted to give her a kiss too, he's afraid he'd end up just pressing his lips against her whole face. Still, he had his own manifestations of his love, one of which was keeping her peacefully sleeping under the warm blanket they share together and above his chest that beats for her.

* * *

"Wooooooooooow................," Tsumugi awed at the magnificent sight of the town at night. It was decorated by colorful lights, signages, stores, flower pots, carriages, and even music. There were still many people of all ages outside, going here and talking there. They've been here since afternoon but the place just kept on making her expect more. More importantly, there's a festival going on.

"You sure you're not cold?" Gaku whispered after taking a paper bag of strawberries from a vendor.

The fay in her peach dress, which was still sleeveless and above her knees, and peach closed shoes, which she sewed from the human materials she had in stock early this morning, shook her head. She was too busy flying here and there to respond to the worried man. He was also worried that she'd bump against people. If she's still smaller, she could go inside his pocket. She didn't want to stay put on his shoulder too.

"Let's go inside that restaurant, Tsumugi," he called upon checking the area. No one was around the front door.

"Eh? Why?"

"I'll eat dinner."

"Aren't you eating strawberries for dinner?"

"Who eats fruits for dinner?"

"You?"

He threw her a perplexed look. "Huh? Since when?"

"Strawberry jam?"

"That's strawberry plus jam plus bread," he clarified. "Let's go in now." He opened the door. If it weren't for the bells that chimed, she wouldn't follow him inside and continued roaming around the merry town.

After he has chosen a seat at the farthest and most isolated spot, he has ordered his dinner with a coffee jelly dessert he hoped would suit her sweet tooth. Gaku noticed that the fay sitting beside the ceramic teacup was awfully quiet. Her eyes were not blinking in roaming them but her lips were sealed.

"Tsumugi, you alright?" He held the teacup and moved it behind her, letting her body depend on the back of his hand for some rest, if she needed it. 

"Ah...!" She snapped. "Yes!" 

He wasn't convinced with the grin she's showing him. "You're spacing out."

"I'm just watching the humans," she reasoned before returning to her business.

He joined her in her human sightseeing. "What about humans? I'm a human too so why don't just look at me?"

It earned a giggle from her. "Hahaha...! Gaku-san is really interesting!"

He smirked at himself, still observing other people inside the restaurant. "Tell me about it when you're not silly anymore."

"Humans are really interesting," her voice remained mild but it carried an uncertain emotion.

"Every human is distinguished. Just like fays and fairies."

"It's true but there's something about humans that makes me drawn to them. To their life."

"Really. Is that why you have so many human items?"

"I tried to understand humans from their origin, culture, lifestyle, and interests. The more I learn, the more I want to discover further."

That explained the books. "Are sewing and cooking part of that self-study?"

"Hahaha! Partially. The language is."

"Huh? You mean?"

"We have our own language!" She chirped as she glanced at him. He would reply but the waiter was approaching already. 

After that, they boarded at the nearby inn. Gaku still noted her stillness, which he didn't mind because before they left the restaurant, she's already sitting on his shoulder and gripping on his curly hair strands. He's also indulging himself in the different expressions she's displaying while watching around the town. 

He wanted to close the window for safety measures but Tsumugi was still looking down. She was kneeling on the mahogany table right in front of the window, her chin cupped by her own hands. The inn was located at the main street so the festive atmosphere was still transpiring. 

"Tsumugi, aren't you going to sleep?" He asked after he made the bed.

"Ah...Is it late?"

"Yeah. We need to go back early tomorrow."

She soared into the air and landed on the red pillow. "Okay."

"You didn't bring your pajamas?" 

"No...I was planning to stay up until morning...," she admitted weakly.

He scratched the back of his head. "You sure?"

"I don't know when I can visit the town again..."

"Why is that?"

Tsumugi bit her lower lip. "Gaku-san..."

Her voice made him not want to sleep too. It's causing him to be alarmed. "You sound...different."

"The bottle is almostー" _Filled with the positive feelings from everyone and everything that we've helped almost five months ago._

"So?" _Isn't that our goal so you can live longer and become a sun fairy?_

"Your wishー" _Will soon be granted._

"And?" _What if it comes true?_

"I need toー" _Go away perform my own duties as a real fairy._

"Why?" _Do you need to leave when we're both protecting the same mountain?_

"Because you'reー" _A human and I'm a fairy._

"But we love each other."

With the ending coming from Gaku, all Tsumugi could do was to let her tears fall. Like him.

"We can't be together forever, Gaku-san...," her voice was in pain.

He sniffed lightly. "Will you disappear? Will I not see you again?"

"No...But I will not grow old. I'll live as an immortal..."

"Then there's no problem," his voice was somehow lighter. "I'll not love anyone other than you. I swear."

Tsumugi was still shaking her head. "I...I don't want to see Gaku-san in pain...A dying Gaku-san when I'm still living..."

"Then, is it possible for us to have a child? So you won't feel alone."

"It is when I become a sun fairy...I'll grow larger...Like a human...But we can't...If we did...Even if we have one...I can't make you see me anymore...Not even our child...You'll not see us...I don't want that...Gaku-san will be alone..."

"As long as you have a memory of me, I'm more thanー"

"Please...," she whimpered as she pressed her body against his chest, her head exactly on his uneasy heart. "Please don't hurt yourself...Just imagining it makes me...Sorry...Sorry for loving you..."

Gaku wiped his tears. He needs to be strong. He kept her close to him as he rested his back on the cushion. He gently laid her right next to him. His right arm stretched to have it as her pillow. The index finger on his left hand was caressing her soft face.

Tsumugi kept on crying silently. She couldn't control her sadness and the harsh truth. They were from completely different realms. Two worlds that true love was not save from being damaged.

"When...," he quietly started. "When we fill the bottle, what will happen?"

Her voice was still cracking. "The bottle will disappear..."

"How about you?"

"I'll be in a place where the sun smiles upon you..."

"That's so vague. There's no sun at night. And the sun never smiles at me. Look at my skin," he tried to pour some humor. Bad humor.

Nonetheless, she beamed. Not because of what he said but because of what she remembered.

"The place where I realized I love you."

When Gaku and Tsumugi went back to the forest in the morning, since his shift was still in the late afternoon, they decided to check the bottle, which the man rarely did. According to Tsumugi, her bottle needs 800 flowers. Upon counting, both didn't know whether they should feel delighted or dejected.

799.

Gaku remained silent as he watched Tsumugi tried her best not to spill tears again. They have a week. Still a week. Could they take it slow?

Out of the blue, his phone rang. And the news shook his world.

* * *

"FASTER!"

"WE NEED MORE WATER!"

"HELP HERE!"

"CALL THE BASE!"

Consecutive shouts filled the forest as many park rangers strove to put out the fire. It came across a wide portion already before they washed out the first spot. Many wild animals have been rescued but not all were saved. The trees were rapidly devoured too. Reinforcements from other agencies and nearby park ranger posts arrived but the extreme heat combined by the intense sunny weather was mightier.

Gaku was dispatching more of his troops as he also aided in putting out the fire. He didn't waste any minute. All of his body parts were functioning and moving. He got scratches on his face already. His uniform was stained by mud, smoke, and ashes. But his eyes were not showing a tiny bit of tiredness. Not even his voice.

Tsumugi has never seen him like that. And she hasn't seen humans as worked up as the ones in front of her. The animals were howling for their habitat. Bawling for their families. The plants were mourning for the world. The humans were crying For help. 

For a miracle.

And so she has decided.

"Gaku-san."

The panting man only looked at her, taking his time to breathe normally while waiting for another fire truck.

"Please use me."

"What...?"

"Your wish."

He showed her a miserable look, his brows furrowed a little. "My wish can't do anything to do this..."

"Then say my wish."

"What are you..."

"Wish for the fire to stop."

No. He can't do that. That will make the bottle empty. And they can't fill it within a week.

"No. We'll settle this," he answered firmly.

"More lives willー"

"I don't want to lose you." 

"But the mountain..."

Gaku slammed his palm against his face. "Can't I be selfish for once..." Covering his trembling eyes.

"Gaku-san...Please..."

"I can't, Tsumugi."

"You can because we need to."

"I don't want it. I need you. You said it before right. I. Need. You."

Tsumugi flew toward him, touching the hand he's using to cover his weeping face. "Gaku-san, I'll always be with you."

"Yeah. If you don't go away."

"I love you, Gaku-san!" She happily said, hoping he'll cheer up and agree with her.

"I love you too, Tsumugi. So please don't go."

She rubbed her face against his hand. "If you love me, you'll hear my wish. And I know you will."

Gaku slowly removed his hand and revealed to her a very damp face with wet tears all over his cheeks.

She shot him a bright smile. "Come on, Gaku-san!" 

"...Life or love huh," he sniffled quickly before wiping the edge of his right eye.

She wiped his left eye, only to cry on behalf of him. He held her trembling hands with his indices and thumbs. "I still can't kiss you in situations like this haha."

She let out a laugh before she closed her eyes. "Gaku-san is the only man in my heart."

And he followed her gesture as he pressed his forehead against hers. "And Tsumugi is the only one I'll ever love."

A few moments after they wrapped themselves around a bittersweet time, Gaku asked for the words they need.

"I wish for the fire to stop."

In a blink of an eye, a blinding light directly poured on the fay coming from the sun. People who were in the area witnessed the dazzling ray of light just before it faded. When some men noticed that it aimed toward where their leader, Yaotome Gaku, was located, they hurried to check their boss. He's holding hands and pressing foreheads against a very enchanting lady dressed in an all white silk dress. Which they couldn't see.

When Gaku felt a slightly larger hands in his grasp, he gradually opened his eyes. His sight was met by a very beautiful Tsumugi. Long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, thin soft lips in a smile, and demure expression. Her wings were nowhere to be found.

"Tsumugi...," he whispered.

The blond lady slowly opened her eyes. He wanted to embrace her. To kiss her. But he knew he shouldn't. He had to let her go. Which she also knew. She stopped floating and landed barefoot on the dry ground. She was only until his shoulders.

"This isー"

She gave him a light kiss. 

Gaku could only laugh. "Damn. It's still you, not me."

Tsumugi also laughed. She couldn't speak anymore of human language. She has turned herself into a water fairy. Did they hit 800? No. That means it's just a temporary self-metamorphosis. She gracefully removed her hands from his, walking away from him. Walking toward the woods.

When she was meters away, the men approached the silver head. But no matter how many times they ask him or how much they forced him to explain what's going on him, his eyes never left the sight of the fairy, who's now walking the path of flames.

Upon her disappearance, a resounding soothing voice echoed throughout the mountain area. A singing voice. In a speed of light, the sun hid behind gray clouds and a heavy rain poured. The big raindrops continuously fell that it didn't even take five minutes to wash out the fire.

Not long after, all park rangers and people who volunteered went to where Gaku was. The men who were there earlier told them he ran to the forest as soon as the voice faded and they didn't follow because he commanded them to stay there. Several minutes later, they were all surprised to see him out of the woods. Wounded. Expression. 

A crying man carrying an unconscious woman in his arms under the rain. Who no one could see. 

Everybody was mute. Nobody dared to ask him why he was in such position. In such look.

Gaku went straight to his cabin. He gently laid Tsumugi on the bed before he checked the bottle inside his drawer.

None. No more flowers. No more gardenias. No more happiness.

He badly wanted to curse the world. But he and Tsumugi love the world that hurt them. He stared at his beloved. She's still smiling. She's still beautiful. 

The world is still beautiful.

* * *

The next day, he was met with many questions from the reporters. But he chose not to show himself in front of them. Yet. After spending hours on planning his next actions after the incident, he pledged to fill the bottle again. 

800 gardenias within 7 days.

He first talked to his colleagues to demonstrate to them the necessary responses to the unforeseen natural calamity. He then proposed better risk management measures to his seniors who promptly implemented most of his suggestions. They wasted no time in concretizing their actions. 

With their efforts, more people volunteered to tend the forest and to provide care to the wild animals. Support was also overflowing to the rangers. Manpower, emotional, and moral. 

Every time Gaku went home, he'd talk to Tsumugi, updating the fay. Her eyes may be closed but a part of him wanted to believe that she could see what he's doing. And she's watching over him in her dreams if that's where her consciousness was. He didn't want to check the glass jar. Not when his determination was in its maximum prowess.

He finally accepted a series of public interview in all types of media: radio, TV, newspaper, and magazine. At the end of day, he's hoping that his words would reach everyone. Happiness and other forms of positive feelings can be caused by words too, right?

It's already the 7th day. The last day. 

Afraid that he'd not find the place she was referring to at night, he decided to check the bottle in the dawn, the very first thing he did after greeting Tsumugi a good morning. It's also a mental preparation. Not because he accepted that he had failed if ever but in order to do more good deeds within the very limited hours.

Thud.

"No way..."

Upon opening his drawer, white flowers buried him on the wooden floor. His whole drawer was packed with gardenias. He blindly searched for the bottle. A minute later, like a child who's squeezing his teddy bear tightly, he hugged the glass jar. He didn't need to count the flowers. It's so obvious. Tears found their way from his eyes to his cheeks. She could still be saved. She could still be a sun fairy. She could still live.

Happy. He's happy. 

"Huh?" 

Gaku wondered as his head suddenly inclined downward. Wasn't it resting on the flat bottle lid? 

"Huh...?"

He wondered more when he noticed he's not holding anything anymore. The flowers were fading one by one in sparkles. His eyes zoomed in. "Wait...It couldn't be...," he murmured before turning his head on his left direction. 

Tsumugi was not there.

He's sure. She'll be there. It took him a few days to realize but for sure, that's the place. 

Gaku darted his way to the only mountain area with flower fields. The place where he brought her in her birthday three months ago. And there she was. Standing in the middle of the colorful mountain meadows. 

The wind was swaying not only her blond hair but also her white dress. Unlike a week ago when she grew into a human size, she had her gauze wings today. The flowers were dancing around them as if rejoicing too.

She gracefully spun around to face him. With a lovely smile on her face.

With all that's recharged in him, he dashed toward her, reaching out to embrace her. She welcomed him in her open arms, enveloping him too. He lifted her a bit and twirled her around. Her cackling voice made him continue for a few more swirls. When he slowed down, her feet reached for the flowery ground while her hands reached to caress his face.

It's not the time for words yet. Gaku cupped her cheeks, circling his thumbs in circles before he pressed his lips against hers. It was a light one. After that, he kissed her again. He kept on breaking the kiss, only to give her one after next.

Tsumugi was feeling warmer than she normally was. Is this how humans feel when they kiss? Her hands held his which were still on her face and gave him a tender smile, which Gaku returned with a kiss. A long, passionate one. Fays and fairies know how much he'd waited for the day, if it will ever come, to hold her like today and to kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

After the flowers bore witness to their who knows how long sweet moment, they finally pulled from the kiss but no one wanted to pull from the embrace.

"Tsumugi," he called her dearly.

"Gaku-san...," she mumbled as she buried her face on his chest.

"You're alive." 

"Mhmm...Thank you so much for everything."

"Anything for you, Tsumugi."

"Your wish...," she paused to pull away from the hug. "I need to grant your wish."

Rather than showing a sad expression, he showed a light one. He's smiling. "Yeah. My wish is your wish."

"...Huh...?"

"If you love me, you'll hear my wish. And I know you will," he repeated the exact words she said before.

"What do you..."

"I wish for your wish. You can't ask something for yourself, right?"

"But..."

"The world can't give you what you're wishing for so let me give it to you."

Tsumugi's eyes became watery. "...Gaku-san..."

He planted a kiss on her nose, like she always did to him. "I wish for your happiness. Knowing you're happy, I can live in happiness too."

"But you know my wish...To be a sun fairy."

"That's not a wish, Tsumugi. That's just an inevitable phase."

"I can't think of anything, Gaku-san..."

"One wish." Gaku breathed the flowery scent of her hair. 

"One wish...?"

"One wish from the bottom of your heart."

"My heart..."

Tsumugi took her time in contemplating while being trapped in his arms.

"If that's the case...," she gulped. He pulled her closer, preparing for whatever outcome awaits him. 

But when she uttered her wish, it was as if the blowing wind faded out. 

"I wish to be a human."

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!"

A mini Gaku in blue pajamas repeatedly hopped around the cushion.

"...Wait...," the older silver head groaned.

"The sun has risen already! Rise up! Rise! Rise! Then cook rice!"

Gaku lazily sat up and slouched his back body. His gray pajamas were wrinkled. "You sound like your Mama."

"But I look like my Papa!" 

With half-lidded eyes, he grinned at their son. "Yeah. Handsome father, handsome son."

The child stopped leaping on the bed and threw his father an unbelievable look. "Papa will be handsome if he wakes up already."

He laughed. "Fine." He took a moment to stretch his arms. "Come and hop on my back, Keijirou."

"Yay!" The kid cheered.

Gaku carried his replica on a piggyback ride from the second floor of his former single-story log cabin down to the first floor. He had it renovated when he married Tsumugi, a few months after she became a human.

"Gaku-kun! Jirou-chan! Good morning!" Tsumugi in her yellow pajamas gave them a radiant smile as she served breakfast on the table.

"Papa! Fly to Mama!!!" Keijirou commanded, slightly shaking his father's shoulders.

With that, Gaku leaned to kiss Tsumugi's cheek. "Morning, Tsumugi."

She smiled wider. "It's a lively morning today, isn't it?"

"And tomorrow too." He beamed at her.

While their son combed Gaku's tussled hair. "Mama, when will we go for a picnic?"

"On your 6th birthday, Jirou-chan!"

"Yay!!! Mountain field! Mountain field!" The excited kid threw his fists in the air. Good thing his father was holding him in his legs.

"Keijirou is really our son, isn't he. Good looks, hyper voice," Gaku commented as he made the boy sit on the chair. Keijirou started setting up the plates and utensils.

Tsumugi let out a giggle while she washed her hands. 

"You'll have another alarm clock, Gaku-san!"

The husband was dumbfounded, almost dropping the table mats on his hands on the platter with hotdogs. "Huh?"

When she spun around, Tsumugi only kept her bright smile while her hands rested above her tummy. And that little gesture was, by far, the most effective alarm clock for Gaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GakuTsumu Baby Boy OC is soooooooo unplanned and sudden (≖͞_≖̥) I hope Keijirou, Jirou for short sounds good with Yaotome T^T
> 
> Time to update a few more stories and write this one-shot that's stuck in my imagination for a week Q.Q
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
